A Special Gift
by HetLemony
Summary: A New Year...a new start. Aeris comes back one last time to allow Cloud to move on. One shot. Happy New Year guys! M for lemon


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. The characters and places belong to SquareEnix

A Special Gift

* * *

The room was dark with a feeling of loneliness and emptiness clinging to it. The curtains were drawn, preventing what little light the summer sun provided from entering. Under the black satin sheets, there was an outline of a body; the only thing noticeable was the limp, tangled blonde hair that lay on the pillows.

It was not unusual to find Cloud Strife in such positions for he had become withdrawn and depressed ever since he had witnessed the death of his only love, Aeris Gainsborough.

She had meant the world to him but apparently, she meant that to everyone for her death was a sacrifice to the Planet in order to save it and give everyone a chance to start over. No matter how much he tried to blame it completely on Sephiroth, he could not. Of course, he blamed his former idol for holding the blade that ended her life but he blamed the Planet more for making her sacrifice herself for people who did not even care about what she had done. She had given her life to save people who did not even remember her name in thanks. The only people who ever thought of her were the members of Avalanche and even they had moved on long ago.

But Cloud, had not and now he lay in his bed almost every spare hour that he had or at least locked himself in his room and stared out of the window, his mind filled with thoughts of her. He did not even care that it was New Year's Eve and his friends were all here, celebrating the Christmas and holiday season. It did not matter at all because the woman he wanted to be here the most would never be here again.

He was awake at the moment, his head hidden under the blankets in an attempt to block out all the noise around him, or perhaps to just block out the world. He did, however, hear the door creak open and gave a small huff at being disturbed and a small frown for he was sure that he had locked it last night.

"Cloud?"

He blinked, his frown creasing further into his skin. That voice…it couldn't be…Had locking himself inside all the time caused him to imagine things? His thoughts were cut off when the blanket was ripped off to reveal his miserable form. He growled and sat up to bring them back over when he stopped, eyes wide as he looked at the woman sitting on the end of the bed with a small, almost cheeky smile on her face, large green eyes twinkling in amusement. Aeris Gainsborough was sitting right in front of him.

"Hello, Cloud," she greeted cheerfully, as if it was perfectly normal for a dead person to come into your room (which you locked!) and sit on your bed. His mouth opened to say something but he could not form the words and it closed again. The brown-haired woman tilted her head to the side before giving a soft sigh and moving closer to him, the action causing him to scoot right back against the headboard. Aeris just giggled and gently let her hand rest on his cheek in proof to him that she was really here, in the flesh. Cloud jumped slightly when he felt her touch, his eyes widening further. He would admit that it did not take much to frighten him but he was scared shitless right now.

"I…I didn't realise you would be affected like this," Aeris said after a moment of considering his form. Cloud glanced up into her eyes, blushing slightly from doing so.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But if a dead person showed up in your room I doubt partying would be the first thing you would do,"

She glanced at him then for a long moment before she broke out in a large, wide smile.

"Did you just make a joke?"

Cloud did not reply, instead just glancing around the place suspiciously as if expecting someone to jump out of his wardrobe and declare that it had all been a sick joke. Aeris sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I'm really here Cloud. I've come back," she assured him, smiling gently. Cloud shook his head, pushing himself up in to a sitting position and stared intently at her.

"How…How can you…?" he began and the flower girl just grinned wider but he could see the slight sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"The Planet has allowed me to come back to you. I can spend one night with you," she explained before lowering her eyes. "And one night only,"

"One night? I don't want just one night! I want you here with me…always."

"Cloud, please don't make this harder than it already is!" she begged softly, reaching out to take his hands in hers before bringing them to her lips and kissing them gently, something she knew calmed him straight away. It worked again for his breathing slowed and he looked up at her, finally believing that they could be together once more, if only for one night.

He moved his hands away and she looked up at him, awaiting his next move. He sat up, moving his hands to her cheeks and letting his fingers trace her face, loving her soft skin beneath his own. Her eyes remained open the whole time, fixed on his own and without much warning except the leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers. It was a slow, chaste kiss to begin with but soon, all his emotions began to be poured into the act. His need for her, the pain of being without her for so long, he was pushing it all upon her now, letting her know what losing her had done to him.

He broke the kiss abruptly, leaving Aeris in a half-dazed state as she tried to catch her breath. Cloud took advantage of this to push her onto her back, earning a small squeak from her. He barely gave her a chance to recover from the sudden move when he climbed on top of her, reaching for her hands and lacing their fingers together. He smiled down at her, a true smile that had not graced his lips in years and Aeris felt her breath catch in her throat at the beauty of the site.

"If it is only one night," he whispered seductively in her ear, "let's make it count."

She did not have a chance to respond before he kissed her again, running his tongue across her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth. She granted it immediately for she wanted this as much as he did. She needed to feel again, that way she would know she had truly been alive once more.

Cloud moved his lips away and started kissing down her neck, sucking lightly. She groaned softly and let her hands sink into his tangled locks. She jerked away from the touch, gently pushing him away. Cloud blinked before he gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry Cloud, I think we should shower first," she said gently, sliding her hand up his arm. Cloud grunted slightly. He knew she was right since he had not had a shower or any proper wash for a couple of days.

"You can go in first if you want," he offered politely. Aeris smirked and stood up, letting her arms encircle his neck lovingly.

"Actually, I thought we could take one together," she whispered seductively giggling a little as Cloud's cheeks turned scarlet though he didn't really know why. They had seen each other naked before when they used to 'fool around' when the rest of the group weren't around. They just hadn't ever gotten to the point of full sex before.

She did not give him much chance to object before taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned to him with a sly grin, pressing her body against the door as she looked at him. He did not have the chance to say or do anything before she had closed the distance between them and was kissing him passionately.

Cloud reached behind him for the shower dial, which was difficult with his eyes closed and lips locked with Aeris so he had to push her closer to him so he did not have to break the kiss. The sound of the water pouring down made Aeris open her eyes and she pulled back from his mouth, surprising him when she stepped away with a large grin. She slowly brought her hands to the buttons at the front of her dress, opening them slowly one by one and revealing the soft skin underneath, then a black bra followed by a smooth stomach. She smirked as she eyed the bulge that was forming in the blonde's pants and her hands stopped at the point just below her belly button.

"Cloud, it's not fair that I'm the only one with no clothes on," she teased.

Cloud looked up at her for a moment before grinning cheekily and giving a salute before pulling down his sleep pants. It was all he ever slept in, except boxers as he had found T-shirts too clammy in bed. He pulled down his boxers, not bothering to see Aeris reaction. She had seen it before the first time they had "fooled around."

Aeris seemed satisfied with his reaction and stepped out of her dress before removing her underwear. Cloud grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him to kiss her furiously but broke it again before she could give a proper response.

"I still can't believe that you're here," he murmured, laying kisses on her neck. She smiled as she tilted her neck to give him more access, her hands gripping his hair gently.

"I love you," she whispered, pushing him back to stare into his eyes. He smiled and placed a small peck on her lips.

"I love you too," he answered before stepping backwards into the shower, the water making his hair flatten to his face.

Aeris grinned at the scene and stepped in with him, closing the door behind her. Because they had been busy kissing and undressing, the water was warm to their skin. Cloud had to keep pushing his hair out of his eyes since the extra weight pulled it down. Aeris giggled and reached behind her to grab the shampoo bottle, squeezing a small amount onto her palm before lathering it into Cloud's hair. He groaned and closed his eyes, letting the flower girl massage his scalp with her soft touch before she gently pushed him under the spray so he could wash it out. He shook his head to stop the bubbles entering his eyes as he watched her shampoo her own hair, his hand reaching out to grab hers and pull her towards him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned loudly as her hands fisted themselves into his now silky locks.

He pulled back slightly as he smirked at her and turned them around so that she was under the spray of water. She used her hands to massage her scalp, letting the water rinse out her locks while Cloud began applying the shower gel to his body and once he was done, he passed it to her. She smiled in thanks as she poured a small amount onto her palm and rubbed it over her body. Feeling his eyes on her, she raised her gaze, smirking slightly at the sight of him staring at her with eyes that were darkening with lust. She stepped back a little to allow him under the spray to wash his body but their eyes remained locked on each other the whole time and Aeris moaned softly as his hand rested on the small of her back, pushing her against him as he kissed her temple and moved down to her cheek and neck. She gave a small whimper of approval as her hand reached for the dial to switch the shower off but Cloud continued his ministrations, his hands moving to grab her hips gently.

"Cloud…" she whispered softly, gently pushing him away to stare into his eyes. She traced his cheek lovingly. "Take me,"

Without a word, he picked her up in his arms, causing her to squeal at the sudden move. He walked through the room to the bed, gently laying her on top of the sheets. He smiled warmly, a genuine smile as he climbed onto the bed, positioning himself above her. His hands laced with hers as he kissed her neck, sucking softly at the skin there. He let go of her hands as he reached her breasts, his tongue circling her left nipple.

"Cloud!" she groaned, her hands fisting into his hair, urging him on. The Soldier smiled a little, pleased to learn he had not lost his touch since the last time the two of them had been together. He moved to continue his actions when she gently touched his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"I love you," she whispered, not caring that she had said it already. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips softly against her own, his fingers lacing with hers again. She lowered her eyelids to look up at him seductively, her orbs hidden behind dark lashes.

"Cloud…please," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly before giving a slow shake of his head.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied as his hands ran up her legs, resting on her thighs as he stroked the soft skin there. Before Aeris could object, Cloud's finger had found her feminine core and she forgot the words she was about to say, instead only a loud moan escaped her lips. Cloud could not help the slight satisfied feeling that filled him, knowing he was the only one who had ever touched her in such a way, knowing that he was going to be the first, and only one to take her and the thoughts were causing his member to harden. He continued his ministrations until she threw her head back with a loud groan of his name as she hit her climax.

Without a word, he positioned himself at her entrance, pushing her legs a little further apart to make it easier for both of them. She stared up at him, giving a slow smile and a nod. He leaned down, kissing her eyes, cheeks and then her lips as he entered her slowly. She groaned in slight pain and her hands gripped his shoulders in fear of what was to come.

"Aeris please relax," he murmured, kissing her neck lovingly and reaching up to nibble her ear. He didn't move, despite his body begging him to go on and take her. Slowly, her breathing slowed to a calming rate and their eyes met.

"Go on," she whispered, closing her eyes.

His mouth captured hers taking in her scream of pain as he broke her barrier and the tears rolling down her cheeks were gently wiped away. He pulled back and she opened her eyes, blinking out the last of her tears. After a moment, she gave him a reassuring smile and her hands encircled his neck, bringing his lips down to hers again. Taking it as a go ahead, the blonde pulled out and thrust back in again, keeping his pace slow and gentle as another pained whimper escaped the Cetra. He hated the fact that he was hurting her for his own pleasure, even if there was no other way around it.

But then, after a moment, her whimpers turned to moans, his name escaping her lips in soft breaths. Their pace quickened and Aeris began reciprocating his movements. The pain was over for her now, instead a fire was running through her veins and her body craved Cloud's hands upon hers, his lips caressing her skin as she began moaning louder.

Their release hit them at the same time, their backs arching and lips screaming each other's names. Cloud slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her, an arm resting against his brow. Aeris smiled softly and rolled onto her side to lay her head on his chest, sighing in content as his hand stroked her hair. She turned her face up, allowing him to place a few kisses on her lips.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to promise me something," she whispered, moving so that her head was hovering above his, staring into his eyes. He blinked as a feeling of unease travelled through his body. He was never good at keeping his promises; she of all people should have known that. She ignored his sigh as she lowered her gaze to the side.

"Promise me that you'll let me go,"

"What?" he cried as he sat up in shock. Aeris couldn't say that she had expected a different reaction but she wished he wasn't looking at her in the broken, confused way he was looking at her now.

"Cloud," she sighed, pushing the hair from her eyes before she continued. "I love you, I always will and I know that you love me and its hard being apart but you can't live like this. It's not even living!"

"But I…" he began before a finger against his lips cut him off.

"Cloud, please, love your life as you love me. Move on, have a family, forgive yourself." She begged. Cloud was silent for a moment, his eyes looking intently at the window.

"If…it would make you happy," he said eventually.

"Seeing you smile and laugh more, seeing you socialising with your friends and not pushing those close to you away, seeing that would make me happy," she replied, reaching a hand up to push his locks out of his eyes. He turned his gaze to her and managed a small smile, his left hand moving to gently hold hers against his skin.

"I'll try, for you, so long as I don't have to forget about you,"

"Of course you don't have to forget me! That is not what I'm asking! Cloud, moving on doesn't mean you forget the love we shared or the times we had together, it's just allowing those things to happen with someone else. You can still think of me, you can still visit my Church, but allow yourself to live too,"

Cloud nodded as sleep began to take over his body, his hand falling from Aeris' against his cheek. She smiled softly as she kissed his temple, listening to his calm, even breaths and steady pulse as she rested her head against his chest again.

Cloud groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes and rolled onto his side, a hand reaching out for a body he expected to be there. Only, the bed was empty. Cloud leapt up, looking around the room wildly for any trace of his brunette lover. Instead, he only saw a small white flower lying on the pillow beside him. He took the stem gently in his hands, letting his fingers touch the soft petals as a smile touched his lips and a soft whisper of the wind echoed outside.

"_I'll love you forever,"_

* * *


End file.
